S'mores
by MeaninLess TranSitions
Summary: Leah ends up on a camping trip with her pack and things are swiftly changing, but maybe not for the worst. Rated to be safe. Review I need to figure out how to get better. Light Fluffy stuff inside.


A/N & Disclaimer: It is what it is. Tell me what you think and how I can improve. Standard Twilighters= SM as always.

Happy Trails

S'mores

There were light footsteps nearing her room, but as always she blocked them out. Seth wouldn't dare bother her while in her "Sanctuary" not even if his life depended on it, so she figured it was most likely her mom dropping off clothes before heading off to work. She nuzzled back into the blanket to get away from the chill of her room. It was just how she liked it. Extra cold with two window ac units set on high to help the central air conditioning unit. She loved sleeping in the cold. It was the only way she could sleep. It took a lot to get her room at the temp that she wanted it, but it was an effort put towards a greater good in her mind.

Not even taking a second to open her heavily lidded eyes to check the time she doses back off into a world where life was good; where Grammy, Dad and her little gold fish Mr. Knockers were still around. Where she was the average 5'5 Quileute college bound girl with a lot to offer and never taken for granted instead of a 6'1 muscled down nose breaking angst ridden bitch spouting fur at the drop of dime and ripping apart granite feeling shitty tasting pieces of fuck. Yea her life was perfect then.

Not even a minute was she cast in to the other realm of perfection did she feel a two ton mammoth pouncing on her back screaming. "Lees, Lees Get up we gotta go!" As soon as he went in the air she was rising up. He hit the floor with a thud as her fisted hand rounded backwards on the young man's cheek.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She growled out menacingly through her pearly whites. He looked afraid, taken aback, hurt. She saw this as she put her head in her hand and breathed out a sigh. She was a pussy for the young man and the three others just like him. They made her soft after years of living behind a brick outlined; cement encrusted, steeled, sealed and locked shell.

"I'm sorry Lees." He instantly apologized through pouty lips, sorrowful eyes, and a broken spirit. Her duct taped heart creaked and she was compelled to wash away all problems, issues, and conflicts in the young man's life. _Damn these instincts._ She thought with a quiet disdain.

"It's ok Trevor." She stuck her hand out to help him stand at his normal 5'11 stature while cringing away from the sweet and caring quality her voice took on. He gave a small smile almost a grimace and she knew instantly why.

"Really, it's cool Rover." She amended with a smile and his stupidly cute nickname. _I mean who likes being called Rover? _She did it the first time they met to piss him off; to undermine him, but never as a term of endearment. When she found out it was basically his name spelled backwards she roared with laughter, but he loved it and demanded from that day forward that he be known as Rover and nothing else. It was ironic if you asked her, but to him it was cool. He beamed at her and began bouncing on the balls of his feet like a dog waiting for the ball to be thrown.

"So are you ready? We're gonna have so much fun. I already told mom. She was excited. I'm excited. Winston, Darryl, and Miguel are too. We are gonna have so much fun." She had to laugh at his enthusiasm. _Sadly this is him sober. No candy or sugar. _She sometimes forgot that he was only ten and any small thing could be the best thing in his life. Like the dollar he found out by the woods yesterday. She would have told him it was hers and not the mystical fairy's who he swore left it for him, but she loved seeing him and the other three completely happy. They had enough shit on their plates.

"Ready for…?" She drew a long constant blank. She loved the little fucker, but she didn't know a fucking flying cheerio about what he was blabbering on about. His face simultaneously fell and Leah hated herself for it.

"Lees, please don't say you forgot." Her heart shattered as a tear slipped from the little boy's eye. Being an emotion controlled shape shifter did things to the puppies. They were complete emotional wrecks, especially Rover. He was by far the biggest crybaby in the pack. She would admit that, but let anyone else say it and they would have hell to pay. It's not their fault that they were controlled by their emotions and it was ten times worse than Paul. When they were sad you knew it, mad your heard it, and happy you felt it, but Leah more than any one.

"No no I didn't forget." She blatantly lied. She had to stop the tremors. She couldn't take his tears and knew that nobody wanted a teary eyed wolf in their head. She wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his back. "Rover it's ok. Just… just tell me what you want me to do." She loathed herself. The softness, the motherliness blah it was all too much.

The Elders think the change in her attitude towards the pups is because she is the "Alpha Female" so the wolf in her sees them as her pups. To them it's in her nature, but to her its torment. She saw it as hell. Just another reminder of what she couldn't have. Substitutes seemed to be a strong suit in her life. She was not happy at first. She rolled her eyes just thinking about the long tedious talk with the group of old bucket kicking farts (Excluding her mom and on a good day maybe Billy).

"Lees." He began whining. As the sound hit her ears she let him go to reprimand him for such an act.

"No, what did I tell you about that nonsense." No pup of hers would be a sniffling, whiny cunt. Wolf moms honor.

"Whining is for the weak not the wolf." She smiled. They bend to her as she to them.

"Good now why in the world did you wake me up at…" She looked at the clock on her wall next to her pit-bull calendar. Her eyes became saucers and her voice stern "Rover its 5:15 in the morning. Why am up?" Going to bed at 4 and waking two minutes later was not a task she loved. Not paying any attention to her hostility he replied with a banana sized smile.

"Camping." _Damn it all to hell. _She promised her little fuckers that she would go to the next pack camping trip without considering anything. The only thing she thought about was getting the annoying fuckers to leave her alone.

"That's this weekend?" She shouldn't have asked, but it was too early to think.

"Yea… you are still going right? Lees you promised." His face was pained yet adorably cute.

"Yea." Defeated, annoyed, cranky and sleepy she appeased her little fucker and began the tedious task of packing. He took a seat on her bed not bothering to ask why it was actually cold in her room. He knew. There had been many bad dreams that he would wake up from, scurry over to Lees' and curl up right beside her. The first time he did it she tore into him so bad the nightmare was a wish to be yearned for, but when she got the whole story she relented and thus the birth of Security Lees. Something like a security blanket, but just a Leah.

Once the other pups got wind of it they all wanted in. One night Leah felt someone crawl in to her Euro King bed. All of the pups weren't accounted for so she thought it was the missing fucker. She was wrong. When she felt the hand slither up her leg towards her beautifully rounded ass she broke the hand. The howls of a very hurt Meiko filled the air. The little perv.

To say he ran faster than the speed of light out of her house was an understatement. He booked, he hauled ass. The pups were upset, but were appeased when Leah explained that she wouldn't punish them for it. Though Little Winston her youngest and smallest fucker wasn't having that. The next day he found Meiko and continued to ream him for his despicable, vile, unwanted and uncalled for acts. His words not hers she swears.

She packed the usual, shorts, shirts, boy shorts, blah blah blah for the next three days. _This is gonna be hell. _She berated despite the small tiny miniscule smile Trevor saw. Grabbing up her duffle with an unwanted pulsing headache she and Trevor made their way down the stairs one by one of course where she was greeted by the sight of her rather burly pack members.

"Embryo, Quilt, Jakey, Perv what's up?" She greeted with false pleasure in her voice and an equally false smile. Before they could reply she flipped them off, rolled her eyes, and walked to the kitchen entering only to find her four little fuckers plus Seth pigging out on Cocoa Puffs. _Great five sugar rushed fools. _Already fed up with this weekend she yelled. "Let's get this show on the road!" _before I become a mass murderer_. Like good little fuckers they hurriedly cleaned their mess and headed out side.

"Who's driving?" she looked around and saw no cars besides Seth's Jeep and that definitely was not riding ten wolves and camping equipment.

"See…" Came the sheepish voice of Jake "When the pups told us you were coming we were hoping you could drive up too. You know nobody thought taking four cars was a great idea and your truck is huge. So we were kinda banking on driving your truck along with Seth's. "_Great just fucking Great_. She was millimeters from kicking the Alpha's ass and any of the guys above 6'0. In no way did her maternal instincts protect them. Well maybe Seth, but that was sisterly and even then she had instilled years of fear in him. He would never go against her. "I'll even pay for gas up and back. Even a little extra." That was all he needed to say.

"Let's go." Not fully appeased, but happy for some extra gas Leah dropped her shit in the back of her Excursion. The boy's followed suit. She turned and saw Jacob, the boy who just got finished pleading his case, with a smug ass grin on his lips. Any other day she would prod and find out why, but it was six in the morning and she just didn't give a damn.

Not at all surprising everyone did not fit, so Quil, Embry and Meiko rode with Seth while everyone else happily went with Leah. Seth had his doors off and basically his whole jeep subjected to the environment. Leah prayed to Mother Nature to take revenge on the little squirt because apparently this was his tradition in the first place, but Leah wised up. Hell when had Mother Nature ever had her back? Leah was taught chicks before dicks, but Mother Nature and Emily were two bitches who had already proved that law null and void.

Leah sat up front with Jacob to her right, the pups in the back and her music pumping. Not any of that Brittany Spears shit either. She bumped to Waka Flocka Flame. Somehow she got roped into listening to and actually liking rap. _Jacob was never a good influence._ She smiled and pulled out of the driveway. The way to the camp spot was at the very least side splitting hilarious. Jacob was rather amusingly animated as he sang word for word the songs that blasted out of Leah's speakers. She had to pull over six times to keep from getting into an accident.

You would think this would discourage Jacob, but no he was actually amused himself. Unbeknownst to anyone he loved when Leah laughed. He loved her Laugh. The sound was delightful as her chest heaved and eyes watered. The sight was rather amusing and the fact that she was happy made the pups happy. So he didn't stop. He didn't see a reason too.

They arrived at the campsite four hours, three CD's and ten stops later. The pups were hungry again, the site needed to be set up, and the vehicles unloaded. While the hard work was done Leah made some sandwiches. Not because she was a wannabe La Push version of a stepford housewife like Emily, but because she was too fucking tired to do anything else and plus she was hungry. She made about twenty sandwiches and honestly after the tenth she started skimping. Her, Seth and the pups took their food along with a Family size bag of honey barbecue and sour cream and onion chips, found a shaded spot and dug in.

Being joined by the other pack members was not the highlight of her day. She got up discarded of her trash. She stretched, her shirt riding up past her belly button and she felt eyes on her. She looked over all of the boys, but none of their eyes were on her. She ran her milk duds over each of them and came up empty. Until she realized one was missing. She shrugged her shoulders and went to her six person tent. She brought the big one because she had an inkling that she wouldn't be sleeping alone. Turning around she spotted the missing asshole. _Jacob. _

"What are you staring at black?"

"You." He was smirking and his voice had a husky air to it. She was caught off guard by his answer, but didn't let it show.

"Duh. Now divert your eyes somewhere else." The smirked laced his lips, but he did as suggested. She herself had to look away to keep the bad thoughts at bay. It had been like this between them since she became his beta. Well not really like this. He had become really upfront and bold over the last few weeks. For what reason? Only he and god know why. She walked by him and in to her tent zipping it behind her and brushing well shoving the incident away. She rolled out her sleeping bag and easily dosed off.

The night was cool, dark, normal. She felt her eyes adjusting to the night as they opened. Untangling herself from the too hot sleeping bag she looked up through the mesh dome of the tent where cool air tumbled over. She heard voices outside, so she left her confines as she walked out of the tent to be smacked in the face by the smell of fresh water rolling off of the lake not too far from her tent.

"Lees your awake now!" The pups and even Seth cheered at Darryl's announcement. She saw everyone sitting around the fire so she took up residence right in the middle between Winston and Rover. They smiled brightly at her choice.

"What have you guys been doing?" Her voice was still laced with sleep, but she was happy with the lack of morning well night breath.

"Nothing we went for a swim and played spades. Oooo Jacob said that we could go for a hike tomorrow." As always Rover's enthusiasm shined through. Leah smiled; happy that this wolf crap hadn't really fucked him up too much. Her smile faltered when she thought of all of times she had to rein him in. Anger and too much of every other emotion made them phase.

"Ok." She appeased as she patted his shoulder.

"Did you want a S'more?" Miguel asked. He was the sweetest out of anyone she knew. His big hazel eyes made her heart melt every time she saw him.

"Sure kid. Why not?" She took the offered stick already prepped with a marshmallow and stuck it in the fire. It quickly turned brown and she slowly ate it just like that. She noticed not to long after that yet again she had an admirer. _What the hell was going on with him? _

"Donchuwananoda?" Darryl asked through a mouth full of gooey shit.

"What?" Leah asked through a snort. She knew what he had said she just thought it was funny. A lot of time went into deciphering what these pigs in wolves clothing said when eating.

"Donchuwananoda?" He repeated gulping down the chewed food, but offering Leah more. She took it laughing like a hyena. This time she outfitted the marshmallow in graham cracker and two pieces of semi melted chocolate. She licked around the edges to keep the extra gooey substance from oozing out on her clothes. She smiled at the pups who in turn burst out laughing. Miguel and Darryl fell off their logs while Winston and Rover held their sides. All four wheezing from the sight of Leah's chocolate covered teeth. She rolled her eyes, but sucked the chocolate off with a laugh none the less.

Four S'mores and tons of laughter later it was just Leah and Jacob by the fire. They were sitting across from each other and Leah watch as the fire played tricks on Jacob's face. She never noticed how his eyes weren't black, but instead a really dark coffee brown. They were warm, inviting, yet too dangerous for Leah. She tore her eyes away from his only to be pulled in by his lips. His thick plump full lips. She wanted to touch them. To feel them on hers. She looked away again feeling the weight of her imagination in her underwear.

Her eyes danced with the fire moving left and right as the flames swayed. She felt her right side heat up and for a second thought she was literally on fire. Her eyes darted to the right to see Jake sitting and watching her. Why is he so close? She scooted over to get away from the heat. She needed a distraction. _Where are those pups when you need them?_ She reached for a nearby stick and quickly stuck a marshmallow on it. She got up and stuck it in the flame.

Jake took this opportunity to look at her nice ass. He was shameless. Hell he didn't care. He loved the way her long legs sprouted from such a gloriously plump ass. He licked his lips as it slightly jiggled when she moved. Even in wolf form. That was the cause of many uprooted trees in La Push and Forks. Too soon Leah sat down blowing the marshmallow with her glistening soup coolers. He would bet a million dollars that they tasted just as good as they looked. Her lips were luscious and always moist. God he wanted her lips.

He always had. Even before she was with Sam. Yea he was only eleven, but god the wet dreams were killers. He watched as she slowly peeled off the browned skin with her teeth and her lips covered them. Her tongue darted out to lick the marshmallow and he knew that she was just fucking with him now. She slowly ate the marshmallow and when she was done Jacob noticed the remnants of it coating her lips. The white gooey sugar made candy sat there reminding him of something else all together. Her lips teased and daunted him. His cock ached and pulsed in his basketball shorts as she licked it off. Noticing her effect on him she decided to play.

She got up again making sure to stick her ass out as she stuck another marshmallow in the flame. She laughed at Jake's intake of breath. She took her seat inches from him this time and made a complete S'more. Again she darted her pink tongue out to lick edges. Jacob groaned and it was like insta wet. Her panties felt like a slip and slide. They were uncomfortable and every time she moved her clit sent electric sensations through her body. She took a bite and some crumbs stuck to her lips while others fell to in her shirt. Licking his own lips Jake wanted his tongue to follow, but only allowed his eyes.

Leah took the last piece between her sexy ass lips and moaned as she swallowed. Jacob had had enough of the torture and was on her in .005 of a second. The gooey snack that outlined her lips only caused Jake to want them more. His heat mixed with hers and the fire, but she couldn't find it uncomfortable. She was shocked, but as her arousal filled both their senses all was forgotten. Jake licked her bottom lip to receive a moan in response. He took it in between his own and sucked lightly. Her hands threaded through his hair and the sensations it sent through him were heavenly.

Becoming tired of pussy footing around Jake growled and kissed her passionately, urgently, lustfully. The kiss would have brought her to her knees if she wasn't pressed in the grass on her back with Jake on top of her. There was no deep convo, no admittance of deep feeling well at least not verbally. There was only them and this want, no need to be closer. She ground herself into his erection that was poking and prodding, but not where she wanted. His hands found their way under her shirt and cupped her left breast while his mouth wrapped around the right through the fabric of her shirt.

"Jaaaaake." She moaned out as he began to push and grind his pelvis in to hers. His tongue was now doing wicked things to her neck. He nipped and bit, and sucked, until a dark circle was formed and framed with his teeth marks. She dug one hand into his back unintentionally scratching him as the other massaged his ear. He moaned her name, but cut it short when Miguel called her name from inside of the tent. They shared a look of disdain for the little fucker, but quickly got up. They both fixed their clothes and were sitting on a log like nothing just happened when Miguel unzipped the tent and stepped out.

One whiff of the air told him something wasn't right. He had never smelled this scent before, but he wasn't stupid. He had pervy Meiko as a pack mate and knew just a little too much. He became very protective of his Alpha/beta/ mother wolf.

"Leah when are you coming to bed?" He asked innocently, not uncovering his urge to get Leah away from his alpha. _No one would hurt her again._

"In a few Guel. Go back in and I'll be there." She pacified and he did what he was told as usual with Leah. He knew the outcome of disobeying her. They all did and each and every one of them limped around the rez with sore asses for a week. She used the interruption to get her brain back. _You dumbass. What exactly just happened? _She looked to Jake whose face was annoyed, but his eyes were still filled with lust. Her stomach flopped and her body protested as she got up to leave.

He caught her arm roughly just before she made her escape. He turned her to face him while slightly massaging her arms. "Where are you going?" His usual honey scented breath smelled of Hershey's and cinnamon as it fanned over her face. The huskiness of his voice mixed with the sensation of his hardened erection pressing against her stomach caused her to gasp.

"Tent." She used one word responses afraid that a moan would slip out. He just grinned. He knew his effect. Without permission because that was just how he did things his right hand went to her neck to hold her in place while his left hand brought her closer. Their lips touched, tangled and fought until Leah won, but only because he let her. They both moaned, but once he deepened it Leah knew she had to get out now. She stopped and let him kiss her for a second while she went to heaven. God that was what it felt like and no one can tell her otherwise. He released her to both of their dismay and watched her walk away. No witty lines, punches or kicks. She entered the tent and laid down pondering if tomorrow they would have S'mores.


End file.
